Dragon Pox
by SqornshellousZeta
Summary: Sirius: Press the button. I dare you to! This is a story about Peter, Remus and I when we got dragon pox. James was put on hospital duty to be our slave. (Update) Sixth chapter added! Remus will be ok!
1. The Dreaded Disease

Howdy. I am still working on my other story! Hope you like this one too. I do not own this either. Happy Holidays! Please review!  
  
Twas ten days before Christmas, the castle was without toil or trouble. The students slept peacefully in their beds, absolutely unaware of the catastrophe that was going to take place in the second year Gryffindor boy's dorms. Little Severus Snape quietly tiptoed up to the Astronomy Tower. He sat on the ground and looked solemnly up to the starlit sky. "Star light, star bright of the many stars I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish my wish will come true tonight." With this prehistoric chant, little Severus whispered his greatest wish for only the stars to know. He looked up into the vast void of space with shining eyes and a hopeful smile. The boy then left the tower and the castle went back to the peace and tranquility that would only occur when a certain four boys were asleep.  
  
Slowly the crescent moon faded into the sky and the sun rose from behind the snowcapped mountains. The students staying for Christmas slowly crawled out of bed and down to the Great Hall, all except for four boys. Without warning or sign a shriek rang from the topmost towers and sounded all the way to the down most dungeons. Professor McGonagall, queen of bone chilling stares left the hall to investigate the cause of the shriek. She ran up many flights of stairs until she reached the portrait of the fat lady. With the password said she crawled through the hole and ran up to the dormitory where the shriek rang out again. She breathlessly threw open the door of the second year boys dorms and looked down to see a black haired twelve-year-old in orange and red pajamas sobbing on the floor, holding a mirror in his hand. His arms were covered in large green boils. Professor McGonagall quickly remembered the other name, other then large green boils, for the boils. Dragon pox.  
  
"Mr. Black, you are going to the Hospital Wing. Come on, get up." Sirius had no intention of getting up or risking having anybody in the school see him like this. He shrunk closer to the ground. "Mr. Black! Unless you want to risk your friends catching this, get up and come with me to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall could swear that she saw a grin spread across the face of Sirius. If he would not cooperate then she would find a way to take him to the Hospital Wing herself. Sirius gave out a yelp and he found himself hovering a foot from the ground.  
  
"Go away!" Sirius whined as he viciously scratched his arm. McGonagall sighed and led him out the door, through the common room, through the portrait hole, down many flights of stairs and to the Hospital Wing. The entire way down Sirius argued with McGonagall. Whether it was on homework or house-elves, Sirius wanted to make McGonagall miserable as he hovered. When they finally reached the waiting room, the irritated professor considered cursing Sirius. Sirius could see this quite clearly. Sirius was quite enjoying this. McGonagall left her moaning student to check on the three other boys in his dormitory. She only made it half way up the stairs to find James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew slowly making it down the stairs. Both Remus and Peter had green spots covering their arms. James had an amused smile on his face, mainly because he was the only one without Slytherin colored spots on his skin.  
  
"Don't worry about me Professor, I've had dragon pox" James said with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Good Mr. Potter. Then you will be able to help Madam Pomfrey with the three patients." James smile fell. He gave McGonagall a look of the utmost loathing. He knew she was evil, but making him become a slave to Sirius Black was downright malevolence.  
  
"But Professor, It's Christmas break" James cried.  
  
"And where else to spend it then helping out your friends. You were planning to spend the break fooling around with them, where you not?" James muttered something that McGonagall could not quite catch and stared at her with a stare that would rival hers. Without anymore arguing they helped the other two down to the Hospital Wing. They opened the door just in time to see Sirius and Madam Pomfrey yelling at each other. The thirty- year-old witch looked ready to curse him. She looked from McGonagall to James to Remus to Peter.  
  
"Minerva you've got to be kidding me" she said with a look of pure terror.  
  
"Poppy, I have two more patients for you and James who has agreed to help you with them." Sirius smile grew till many would think he could not smile bigger.  
  
"Professor do I have to?"  
  
"Why yes you do. Mr. Potter do you recall that little stunt you played last week? Consider this detention for that. If you don't want to do this then I will have not choice then to give you homework for Christmas." James mouth fell open, but he knew that this would be the best choice.  
  
"How long until we can go?" Remus asked as he fought to keep himself from scratching the green spots.  
  
"Dragon pox lasts two weeks. The worst of it comes late the first week and early the second" Pomfrey mumbled as she stuck a thermometer in Peter's mouth. Peter let out a gagging sound, but Pomfrey ignored it and busied herself with pushing thermometers down the throats of her other patients. It was five minutes of silence before James spoke up.  
  
"Can I go get breakfast?" It took five seconds for Remus's face to turn a pale green. Peter made a moaning sound and Sirius yelled "Shut up!"  
  
"Mr. Potter breakfast ended fifteen minutes ago, but if you like, you can have some of the hospital food."  
  
"Eer no thank you, could I have about an hour before I start hospital duty?" McGonagall nodded and James ran at breakneck speed toward the kitchens. 


	2. Pillows, Parents and Potions

Hey!!! Just a quick note... The marauders don't know about Lupin's secret yet. I figured that they would find out later in their second year. I don't own anything. It is 2:13 at night. It's been a long chapter. Please review!!! Peter will hug non-reviewers! Thank you to all who reviewed! You rock! Chapter 2...  
  
An hour later, James was walking toward the hospital wing carrying a sleeping bag under one arm and a suitcase under the other. It was a cruel and awful punishment McGonagall had placed upon him and now she was making him stay during Christmas break in the white sickly room just because of his pranks. He would get revenge though. Even if it took him years, he would get revenge. He felt the anger rise through him and the blood rise to his face as he passed the very professor he was thinking about. Resisting the urge to yell at McGonagall, he glared at her.  
  
"Potter, if you believe this will get you off hospital duty you are perfectly welcome to glare at me as much as you please. Let me just warn you that I will waste no time giving you detention once the Christmas break is over. I think this punishment suits the crime well enough, but I could have given you something much worse, like cleaning the Slytherin bathrooms for two months." At least he'll be with his friends, even if they are moaning, scratching or throwing up. He opened the door to be met by a very upset Pomfrey, her eyes narrowed and she growled.  
  
"Potter you'll get this bed and I will have that dirty sleeping bag now before you get my patients even more sick." James looked down at his sleeping bag. True, he'd had it for seven years and it had never been washed, but he still didn't like the idea of having so many people ordering him around. He picked the ends of his bag up with his hands and before the nurse could say anything, he let it roll out. Dust and stench filled the room. Pomfrey looked ready to kill.  
  
"Potter!" Then she was after him. James threw down his sleeping bag and ran. After running three times around the large white room, James opened the door and ran for his life towards the Gryffindor common room. Sirius watched this with great amusement while scratching his arm. He looked over to Remus and Peter who were busy doing the same.  
  
"I'll give you ten minutes before Pomfrey comes back in carrying James under her arm and screaming at him." Peter adjusted his watch.  
  
"Fifteen," Remus said laying back on his pillow.  
  
"How much do you want to bet oh brilliant one?"  
  
"Four chocolate frog cards..." Peter and Sirius stared at Remus as if he had just said a disgusting swear word. All three faces turned green. Sadly nether boy was right. Thirteen minutes after they left, Pomfrey came in carrying and screaming at James. She whipped out her wand and started to clean room and remove the stench. James took a seat at the chair beside his friend's bed.  
  
"Do you know what I am hungry for right now Sirius?"  
  
"Don't say it James! I'll kill you if you do, I swear!"  
  
"Aw Sirius is that the way to talk to your good friend James Potter. Well anyway I am hungry for cheetos, covered in chocolate pudding. The cheetos will be rather messy, but I could always lick my fingers when I'm finished with them." Sirius jumped out of bed and his green spotted fist collided with the side of James's cranium. Madam Pomfrey looked at the wrestling friends with a look that could kill, Peter watched the fight wide- eyed and excited and Remus quickly pretended to be asleep. Sirius and James were too busy throwing punches that nether noticed when the angry nurse walked toward them. She reached out her hand and dug her long fingernails into their shoulders. James and Sirius exchanged horrified looks before turning to Pomfrey. She picked James up by the shoulders and placed him on his bed.  
  
"If any of you even dare to leave your beds, I swear I will make you regret it!" The three now awake boys nodded with looks of fear. "Now," she said, "I want some peace and quiet!" She pointed her wand to James and then to Sirius muttering a silence spell at them both and then left the room.  
  
Once she was gone, Sirius looked at James and opened his mouth, but no noise came out. Remus let out a snort and was quickly the target of James and Sirius's pillows. He jumped to his feet on his bed and caught both of them before returning them. Peter ducked as one of the pillows zoomed past him and hit Sirius. Within minutes pillows were soaring left and right. Having forgot about the itching, the hospital was made a battlefield. Sirius leaped from his bed to Peter's and hit him with a pillow. Peter then jumped to Remus's trying to escape the wrath of Sirius and yet stay on the beds. James aimed a pillow at all three and let it fly. It hit Remus in the head and knocked him of his feat, in return he leapt to Peter's bed at the same time that Sirius leapt to his, grabbed a pillow and was ready to attack. This was a well-practiced battle as this type of thing regularly happened in the second year Gryffindor dorm, Gryffindor common room and even at times classrooms. Sirius lifted his pillow high, ready to strike Peter when he slipped and the pillow flew through the air and exploded. The four boys heads turned to the door slowly. Dumbledore was there, but that was not all. Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew stood at the door, glaring at their son.  
  
"Well Peter," his mother started. "Dumbledore and contacted us saying that you and some friends have caught the dragon pox. We are staying for Christmas and would greatly like to have this explained." Mrs. Pettigrew, unlike Peter seemed to be a tall, stern mother, much like a military officer. She had the high, yet deep voice that sent shivers down the boys. Behind her or much like hiding from her was Mr. Pettigrew. He was short, chubby and much like his son. It was apparent who was the head of the house. Peter let out a gulp.  
  
"I-I u-uh well um." James tried to say something to help his friend, but the charm was still on him.  
  
"It isn't Peter's fault Mrs. Pettigrew." Mrs. Pettigrew's gaze fell to Remus Lupin. Both Sirius and James swore that they heard her growl.  
  
"Um mum this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter." Each boy felt as though the woman could read his mind. Once she was done studying each one of them she turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"We will be staying through the break to watch on Peter." Mrs. Pettigrew summoned her husband to follow her and the two left. Before leaving Dumbledore smiled at the boys and waved his wand. The feathers flew back to the pillow and it sewed itself back up. Sirius ran after the door and pounded on it. Dumbledore opened it and quickly took the silencing spell off of James and Sirius.  
  
"Well," Remus said, "I wonder if all our parents are coming?"  
  
"Mine won't!" Sirius laughed. "They'd rather fall of a cliff, get ran over by a heard of hippogriffs and be cursed with one of the unforgivable curses then bother with me. Not that I would want them here. I don't want them near me!" James smiled.  
  
"I'm not sick, but Dumbledore probably invited my parents too. I know this is his way of saying 'Merry Christmas, I want you to suffer more then you are already suffering'."  
  
"My parents will probably come, though my dad is a muggle, Dumbledore will make it to where he too can see the school." Remus said as he smiled. The marauders were sure that he was the only one with nice parents. Sirius looked a little confused.  
  
"Aren't they staying with your sick grandmother?"  
  
"She just moved in with my aunt." Sirius nodded, still a little confused, but quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"Well. We are now destined for a lovely Christmas break, throwing up, itching and listening to nagging mothers and fathers." The marauders shrugged solemnly. Peter scratched his head as he looked at his watch.  
  
"It's seven o'clock. You'll probably want to go to the great hall if you want dinner James." James nodded and left the room to ask Madam Pomfrey if he could leave. Sirius, Remus and Peter listened as they heard crackling laughter and distant footsteps fading away. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came in with steaming teacups. She handed one to each of her prisoners. Remus took his and sniffed it. He turned to look at Peter who had the same look on his face. There was no way he could drink this. Pomfrey's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"It's an itch potion. It will help you with your itching. Drink it!" Remus looked over at Sirius who had plugged his nose and poured the potion down his throat. Peter still stared at the steaming green liquid. Remus brought the cup up to his mouth and closed his eyes. He couldn't do it. The blood slowly drained from his face as he felt he was going to throw up. He turned to the nurse.  
  
"Could you add some sugar to this please?" Pomfrey stared at him in surprise. The only thing Remus could eat no matter what was sugar or chocolate. She conjured some sugar and poured it into the werewolf's drink. With this, Remus happily drank the terrible itch potion. Madam Pomfrey left to check the progress Peter was having with his potion. Remus shrank back into his beaten up pillows. He just started to feel the effects of the dragon pox over come him. His throat felt as though knives were stuck down it and his stomach didn't feel as if it would hold the drink for long.  
  
Once Madam Pomfrey had forced Peter to drink the potion and checked on the now sleeping Sirius Black, she turned to Remus who was growing more pale and sweaty. He jumped out of his bed and ran past the opening entrance door, till he reached the bathrooms and slammed the door behind him. The nurse looked at Mrs. Pettigrew who had just entered.  
  
"Peter, I want you to drink this and go to sleep now! You'll need as much rest as you can get if you plan to recover. Your father and I will be staying in the Gryffindor tower and if we hear anything concerning your behavior, you'll be in trouble young man!" Mrs. Pettigrew then strolled out of the wing. Peter looked from the bubbling red liquid to the nurse.  
  
"It's a old, useless remedy for dragon pox. You may not take it, it will only do you worse." Remus came out of the bathroom, one hand on his mouth and the other on his stomach. Madam Pomfrey left to help him, but Peter swore that he saw her smile at him before she left. Maybe she wasn't all evil. She halfway carried Remus to his bed and tucked him in. For the first time that day, there was silence, until James threw open the door waking his three sleeping friends an hour later. He looked extremely excited.  
  
"Hey guys! You'll never in a thousand years guess what happened!" Sirius sat up groggily.  
  
"Whatever it is, it can wait till morning. Let me sleep James. I wished you had to suffer just as much as we did!"  
  
"No Sirius, it can not wait. McGonagall came so close to punching Mrs. Pettigrew! She even yelled at her!" Sirius, Peter and Remus shot up, eager to hear the whole story.  
  
"Peter's mum insulted one of the house-elves and made them cry. That's what started it. Then she started insulting Dumbledore and the way the school was run. It took two teachers to restrain Hagrid and McGonagall even yelled at her! It was amazing!" James and Sirius wore identical wide grins, but Peter looked rather worried.  
  
"Don't worry Peter, McGonagalls not going to do your mother in just yet!"  
  
"Well, she might, but she'd end up in Azkaban prison." They stopped talking as they heard Remus give a snore from his bed. He had fallen asleep again already.  
  
"Well, I'm exhausted so James let me sleep!" Sirius threw himself against a pillow and within seconds was asleep. James sighed as he pulled a book out of his bag. It was just his luck that once he started reading it the lights dimmed. He ducked under his covered and lighted his wand. Quietly he read himself to boredom and resolved to thinking of ways to make the next day just as interesting as this one. Once he was tired he pulled his head from out from under his sheets, took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table and fell to sleep. Finally there was pure uninterrupted silence. Students went back to bed from a full day of playing in the snow and wrestling indoors. There was nine day until Christmas. 


	3. Waking Up and Marauder Notes

Aloha! Quick note: I don't own this! J.K. Rowling owns all! This is a clean fanfic, which means no twisted romance, no bad language... Have fun reading and thank you to reviewers! I also want to say that I almost pitied Peter after writing this. Dragon pox is like chicken pox and a virus our family (and entire town I think) got a while back. It is really bad. Mwahahaha. Torture marauders! If you want to read another odd twisted story while waiting for this one to update, go to the Hogwarts Psychiatrist. Chapter 3...  
  
James woke before the sun was up and turned to the door. Two people he presumed to the Lupins had just entered the hospital wing. He put his glasses back on and looked over to Remus's bed to see blankets, a messy nest of light blonde hair and an arm and foot sticking out of the blankets. The Lupins didn't look as sickly as James imagined. Remus had often told them that his parents had a type of disease that ran in his family. He jumped off his bed and rushed to meet them.  
  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lupin! I'm James Potter and a good friend of Remus's!" He shook their hands.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Mr. Potter" he said as Pomfrey walked in and Remus stirred.  
  
The sun appeared and shone mercilessly through the window of the hospital wing. Remus could feel the beam of light burn through his eyelids and pound on his skull. He turned over on his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. The turning made him feel dizzy. He pulled the heavy blankets over the pillow that was over his head. Then he heard a muffled beep. His eye started twitching and he gripped the edges of his pillow. The pitiless beeps continued. He began to feel extremely hot and hungry. The thought of food made him feel ill. He swallowed and quickly wished he hadn't. His throat was on fire. Each beep pounded on his brain and behind his eyes. With his arms itching, brain pounding, throat burning, eye twitching and stomach turning, only one thing topped it off, the full moon was a week away. So all in all it was a bad morning for Remus, yet inside of his blankets seemed like heaven compared to the world outside. As he was thinking this to himself, he heard a voice addressing him.  
  
"Remus honey. Get those blankets off your head before you suffocate yourself." His mother stood at the side of his bed, staring at the unresponsive lump.  
  
Remus gripped his pillow tighter. Why did she have to say honey? He was not about to face the outside world just yet. Even suffocating himself didn't seem like a bad plan just about now. The beeping continued. He felt his blankets being pulled back and a sudden jerk on his pillow. Pulling tighter on the pillow he felt his nose being more and more pressed against the mattress. There was another tug at the pillow, now with two pairs of hardhearted hands. The pillow was soon lifted off of his messy, sweaty hair despite his pulling on it. He let out an uncharacteristic growl as he fought for the pillow. Once deciding that he would not win he let it go, flipped over on his back and pulled the blankets over his head. He smiled to himself at his brilliance, though he had still been defeated. Madam Pomfrey's voice pounded into his ears.  
  
"He needs to take some dragon pox potion before nine."  
  
"Well it's eight fifty now."  
  
Remus knew what was coming. Later he would not remember why he fought so hard. Gripping onto the top of his covers, he felt a tug on the bottom of his bed. Within minutes of pain, Remus found himself blankets less with his hands hanging off the end of his bed and feet where his head once was. Weakly rising his head, his vision was met with an angry Pomfrey, mother and a laughing James and Sirius. His father stood behind the two women with a look of great amusement on his face. He bit his lip and squinted angrily at them. Pomfrey shoved a goblet full of a murky orange potion in front of his face. It smelt like oranges. Gagging and coughing he turned away from fragrant liquid. He felt extremely nauseous as two fingers grabbed his nose so he couldn't breathe and hot orange potion rushed down his throat.  
  
"I think he's glad to see us, what do you think dear?" Mr. Lupin looked to his wife.  
  
"Yes, yes!" As Mrs. Lupin finished saying this, the door was thrown open by Mrs. Pettigrew. She had a plate of bacon and eggs in one hand and was approaching Peter. Madam Pomfrey thought quickly for a way to get Mrs. Pettigrew away from the hospital wing.  
  
"Peter, I want you to eat this or you'll be more sick then you are." Mrs. Pettigrew placed the plate in front of a very green Peter.  
  
"Mrs. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin, I think my patients need some quiet for now. I will ask you to leave for a few hours. They will be feeling better in a few hours if they have some rest." She looked at the Lupins apologetically and they nodded understandingly.  
  
Once they were gone, Sirius let out a sigh of relief and tried to swallow. He turned to talk to James, but only a funny hoarse sound came out. He settled in taking a piece of parchment and a quill off from his bedside table and scribbled note with his untidy handwriting.  
  
Sirius: Hallelujah! Maybe McGonagall will get her today with a good curse.  
  
James: We can only hope!  
  
Peter: Hey!  
  
James: Well no offence Peter, but your mother is more evil then that new dark lord Voldy-something.  
  
Remus: Voldemort. Urgh! James can you get me my blanket from off the floor.  
  
James: Sure.  
  
James jumped out of his bed and threw Remus his blanket.  
  
James: I'm going down for breakfast and to shower, see ya'll later.  
  
Sirius: Bye.  
  
Peter: Please, don't mention breakfast. I beg you.  
  
James: Nice cool pumpkin juice, buttery toast, crispy bacon and salted eggs dipped in ketchup!  
  
Remus: James. I'm going to kill you.  
  
Remus tried pitiably to get out of his bed and James took off running to Pomfrey for permission to leave. He pranced very deer like to her office and then to the great hall. 


	4. Chicken Soup

Ahhhh. Short chapter, but I wanted to add chicken soup somewhere in here. (Grabs a handful of m&ms and shoves them in mouth.) Have fun reading and a big THANK YOU to reviewers. Oh yes, I don't own anything.  
  
Random note: If at first you don't succeed, try and try again. Voldemort demonstrates this motivational saying. Chapter 4...  
  
James started back to the hospital wing an hour later, full and content. He opened the door and grinned at the sight of his friends attempting to eat hot steaming chicken soup. Sirius would sip about one tenth of a spoonful every minute. Peter was being force fed by his mother who found her way back in the room. Remus was eyeing his soup in hopes that it would disappear. Peter was almost half way finished with his lunch when his face turned a bright shade of green. He pushed the bowl away and ran to the hospital bathrooms.  
  
"Hi James," Sirius muttered as he looked down at the chunks of chicken and noodle floating on the bottom of the bowl. He swirled its contents around and watched them float in circles thus slowly making himself sick.  
  
"Round and around and around and around and around..." James chanted as Sirius looked at him with the deepest loathing, picked a piece of chicken out of the swirling mix and threw it at his friend.  
  
The chicken splattered in James's forehead, leaving greasy chicken broth in his hair. James waited till Mrs. Pettigrew left to check on Peter and grabbed the abandoned bowl. He poured the chicken broth on Sirius. Sirius jumped to his feet, ready for revenge, but missed James by a few feet. Remus let out a yell of surprise as a handful of noodles came soaring his way. Usually he wouldn't retaliate, but this was Remus high on medication. He grabbed a handful of sopping wet noodles and chicken and tossed them in the direction of James and Sirius. The twelve year-old werewolf rolled off his bed, ducking the chicken soup that was flung at him in return. He slowly got up and staggered. He looked around wildly until he spotted the bread and butter sitting on a plate on his bedside table. He was about to throw it when he froze, hugged his arms around his stomach, tried to get back on his bed, but slipped. James jumped off his bed and rushed over as Sirius limped over to check if their friend was ok.  
  
"I'm fine go away," Remus gagged as he saw the lake of chicken broth beside him and tried not to throw up. Sirius and James helped him up on his bed and James grabbed an empty bowl just in case he did hurl.  
  
"Pomfrey's going to kill us," Sirius muttered as he noticed himself and his friend's pajamas and hair were covered in the lunch they were supposed to be eating quietly. Just as he said it, the door creaked open. The boy's heart's filled with dread. They could hear their own heartbeats.  
  
"What have ya'll been doing in here?" Mr. Lupin looked around with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Please don't tell Madam Pomfrey!" James threw himself at his feat. He went quiet as the door of the bathroom was thrown open. Mrs. Pettigrew looked at the three boys and muggle suspiciously, but luckily did not notice the remnants of the quick food fight. She went out the door and Sirius, James and Mr. Lupin let out a sigh of relief. They heard noise behind them and looked back to see Remus leaning over a bowl, coughing and gasping for air. Mr. Lupin rushed to his side, held the bowl steady and gently patted his son on the back.  
  
"We'll have to clean this up quick. Do any of you know a cleaning spell?" Mr. Lupin looked at the two boys as they shook their heads. He let out a sigh. "Well Sirius take this sheet and start mopping up the chicken broth. James, you pick up the pieces of chicken." Once this was done, Mr. Lupin stuffed the dirty sheets in a closet, pulled out clean ones and replaced them. He then looked down at the three boys.  
  
"What happened to you all?" The four heads turned quickly to see Peter slowly make his way to his bed. Sirius suddenly had an idea.  
  
"I can take a three minute shower and wash my clothes at the same time. Once I'm done I'll put a drying spell on my clothes and once their done I'll let the next person in."  
  
"When did you learn a drying spell?" James asked, shattering Sirius's moment of brilliance.  
  
"Mum brought a hair drier," Peter mumbled quietly.  
  
"That's it! All we have to do is steal a hair drier from the only person who can rival Voldy in being a dark lord!" Sirius said excitedly. "Well Pete, have fun."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'll do it. Seeing as I'm the only one who wont throw up on the way," James looked at the door bravely. "Where is it?"  
  
"Umm James? Its right here," Peter picked the bag up that was sitting by his bed.  
  
"Ooooh I can put a spell on it that will make it go faster!"  
  
Thirty minutes later Madam Pomfrey, Mrs. Lupin and McGonagall entered the hospital wing to see Sirius buried in his blankets, James reading a quidditch book, Peter playing exploding snap and Remus and Mr. Lupin talking. The room was strangely clean and quiet as was the four boys. Madam looked at her watch. Two thirty. She looked at the table where four washed out bowls sat.  
  
"What have you all been doing?"  
  
"Finishing our soup." Pomfrey studied the faces of the boys. She would find out what they were doing. Even if it took all year. 


	5. Letters and Plans

_Dear Sirius Black  
  
It has come to my attention that one fellow friend of ours ratted out on his only three friends to his malevolent mother. Thus a punishment will be prepared once we are able to get in contact with one Remus Lupin who is snoring incredibly loud. The one rat, who I will not name, but hope it is perfectly obvious to the reader who it is, is I believe well enough to stroll around the school and give his mother a tour. Arrangements shall soon be made and I hope a death penalty given, because this sludge that dear Pomfrey is making us eat, because she can't trust us with chicken soup, is disgusting and vile. Despite the evidence that teachers cannot kill Hogwarts' students, I believe Pomfrey is trying to.  
  
We need to wake Remus up without alerting the guards.  
  
From James Potter  
_  
James Potter at the hospital door, which had McGonagall and Pomfrey switching rolls as guards every hour, behind it. He silently tossed the note over to Sirius who read it quickly before turning it over and writing a reply.  
  
_Dear James Potter  
  
I have a plan. I cannot bear to sit around as that rat runs through the school free. For now, forget about the revenge, we need to get out of here. Peter will be upset that we left him and regret telling his mother of the chicken soup adventure. Tonight at midnight we can escape through the window. I have it all planed out and I feel well enough to leave. Just be up at midnight and I will give you all the details once we are free. Let Remus sleep for now, we can wake him up later and tell him. Freedom is near.  
  
From Sirius Black  
_  
Sirius tossed the note to James. Once the bespectacled twelve year old finished the letter he looked at Sirius with a look of confusion and shock. Was Sirius really planning to escape to the forbidden forest? Maybe the dark haired marauder was way too high on medication. He shook his head as he continued to chop carrots up into little pieces so Madam Pomfrey could use them for a potion. 


	6. Silent Night

Hello! I haven't found anything I own so far. Have a fun time reading and please review. I'm going to see POA tonight! Ok needed to say that. I can't answer all the questions asked because it might ruin surprises in store for this story. I'll leave you to imagine what might happen. All that I will say is that Sirius and Peter will get their punishments in the end.  
  
The next chapter...  
  
It was time. The room was so quiet you could hear a feather brush against the ground. Peter was sound asleep in his bed. The guard was dead to the world. This was the time of freedom. Nothing could stop Sirius as his heart ached for the sound of the trees and the softness of the wind. The feel of independence he had been wanting for so long.  
  
Sirius silently pulled his covers back and crept out of his bed. He crossed the room to where one single window called to him. The stars and moon shone through the window, illuminating the hospital ground. It was such a heavenly sight that Sirius swayed on the spot. He reached out his hand to open the window to freedom before...  
  
"BOO!" His heart skipped a beat as he spun around to see James and the heavily spotted Remus, both wearing huge coats and scarves. He scratched his arm, which was throbbing dully and smiled. He opened his mouth to comment on James's bright red quidditch pajamas, but was quickly shushed by Remus who pointed over to Peter. Peter rolled over in his bed and began snoring. The two boys nodded and got down to business. James lifted his wand and unlocked the window. With a click the glass slid up. Many "ooohs" and "awwws" were silently whispered, until they noticed one problem. The window was seven and a half feet above the ground.  
  
The odds were against them. It was a dangerous and near impossible task. They knew for certain that they could not achieve victory through strength of arms, but they could use their friend's shoulders.  
  
Sirius muttered a string of words that neither James nor Remus could hear. His forehead was pressed against the wall and his shoulders supported two Lupin feet. James stood behind them, ready to catch his friend if Sirius spontaneously decided to throw Remus off his shoulders. After a few minutes in which Remus worked restlessly on getting on the window and measuring the distance between himself and the snowy grounds, Sirius's foot began to itch. A painful green spot on the bottom of his foot started to ache and throb. Sirius bit his lip. He could not stand it any more. In a matter of thirty seconds several things happened.  
  
James couldn't believe what happened. Sirius's legs gave away and Remus, who was supposed to go the other way, flew out the window. Sirius and James looked at each other with looks of horror as they heard a yell, a dull thump, a splash and another yell.  
  
"We must save him!" James said, trying not to think that it may be too late. Sirius grabbed his blanket and flung it out the window. "What if he's already dead? What if we're blamed? Maybe they'll send us to Azkaban! I wouldn't be able to handle it! Though it would be nicer then being stuck with Mrs. Pettigrew. Hey! If I go to Azkaban then you go too! We can make an escape plan!" James looked slightly insane; Sirius had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Get him James!" Sirius said pointing to the window. James sneered as he jumped on his bed and stepped up and Sirius's shoulders. Sirius winced, as James seemed to stomp on his shoulder. James grabbed the end of the blanket and disappeared out of the window. Sirius giggled evilly as he heard yet another yell, thump, splash and yell. He sank down to the ground while laughing hysterically, unaware of two vengeful twelve-year-olds.  
  
Remus crawled out of the lake sputtering and coughing. His teeth began chattering as the freezing wind and snow hit him. 'This was great! Now not only do I have dragon pox, but probably the flu,' he though bitterly to himself as he began crawling shakily towards the castle. He began to feel the effects of the dragon pox come back; only this time it was a very weird type of pain, because his entire body was numb.  
  
"I'm going to kill Sirius Black," he muttered angrily to himself as he pulled his ice-covered coat closer around himself, hoping for some sort of heat. He sunk to his knees, thinking that he was going to freeze to death before he reached the Hogwarts entrance. Suddenly he heard a yell and looked up as the end of a blanket hit him on the head. He shouted and jumped out of the way as James came down with the other half of the blanket, hit the ground and rolled into the lake. Remus pulled his icy coat off and pulled the blanket around his shoulders before rushing to his friend's aid.  
  
"I-I am g-going to ha-have Sirius-s beheaded!" James said, raising a shaking hand in anger as they walked toward the castle doors. He looked beside him to see Remus falling into unconsciousness. Remus took a few swaggering steps and then fainted.  
  
"R-Remus?" James said, starting to feel really scared. He rolled his friend over and checked his pulse, but like most twelve-year-old boys, couldn't find it. He started to panic and ran to the castle, searching for help. 


	7. Peter the Killer

He he. I loved The Prisoner of Azkaban! Both Ron and Draco were hilarious! There were only a few things (like the whole MWPP thing was not explained, how Peter looked and Remus saying that Lily was there for him when none others were {she disliked the marauders}) that I would have changed. It was a very good movie though. I've seen it twice already. Well enjoy this chapter. I felt guilty leaving the last one how I did.  
  
The next chapter...  
  
James ran frantically through the school. With every step, wet feet hit the ground and echoed throughout the halls. Every once and a while he slipped and slid a little, usually landing flat on his face on the ground. Finally he made it to the entrance of Madam Pomfrey's personal quarters and pounded on the door.  
  
"You need to come! Remus, fell in lake, freezing!" James yelled though loud, heavy breaths. It took around five seconds for Madam Pomfrey to come rushing out with a pink frilly robe over her nightgown. The two ran down the school, James tripping and slipping again. Madam Pomfrey threw the front doors open and James ran in front of her to show where his freezing friend lay, breathing heavily and shaking. -  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
"I don't know. Poke him and see what he does." Sirius tapped Remus on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah. I knew it. Alas, I am sorry to say that he is dead. We shall prepare for the funeral in his honor. We all will miss him, but in time we will get over it."  
  
"Perhaps we should cremate him! You know I never really cared much for Remus; he always kept me from beating up on Pete. Though I rather have Peter dead than him."  
  
"Yes, yes. What a very good friend he was. Not even letting us beat that rat up. We should stick his ashes in a coffee can..."  
  
"And place them beside Peter's bed," James finished. Peter sat on his bed, wide eyed with fear and confused. He had been upset with them since he learned of the escape plans, in which they were planning to leave him alone. Having only returned to the hospital five minutes ago, all he knew of the incident, was that something happened to Remus.  
  
"He isn't really d-dead is he?" Peter stuttered. A sly grin over took Sirius's face.  
  
"I don't know Pete. Why don't you come over here and see?" James and Sirius each grabbed one of Remus's arms and let them fall limply to his side.  
  
"I d-don't r-really want...I'll stay here."  
  
"Very well. If you are scared to look at a corpse," James dramatically sighed as he continued to pick up and drop Remus's 'lifeless' arm and making Peter feel very uneasy. Mr. Lupin snorted from the corner he was silently reading in and decided it would be much more of a punishment to Peter to have an adult believe that Remus was really and truly dead.  
  
"James, I just want to know what my boy's last words were," he said in a voice that suggested he had been crying for a while. James put on the most pathetic look any of them had ever seen.  
  
"He wanted me to tell you and your wife that he blames his death of none other then Peter, because he was the one who started the whole thing by tattle telling and he hopes you two will do the same." Mr. Lupin sniffed and broke down in fake sobs which made Peter much more uneasy. Sirius started to hum funeral music. Mr. Lupin took off his hat and all the three boys and grieving father bowed their heads. Finally Sirius stopped the mournful song and buried his face in his pillow. The four o'clock in the morning silence swept over the castle. Peter was looking frantic, not knowing what to do. Suddenly the door crept open and the four faces looked up, each red from trying to hide their laughter. Mrs. Lupin came in and looked skeptically at her husband and son's friends. Peter's beady eyes were darting back and forth, looking for an exit.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Lupin, who had heard the funeral music, asked as she sat beside her husband.  
  
"Remus is dead," Mr. Lupin answered and him, James and Sirius burst into uncontrollable laughter. Peter's eyes grew wide as he released that the whole thing was a joke and Remus who had woken up around a minute ago, snorted, rolled over and fell back asleep. 


End file.
